


Parkercest goes to a Mets game.

by Spider_Menace76



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Baseball, F/M, Kissing, Parkercest - Freeform, Sibling Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:08:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29956608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spider_Menace76/pseuds/Spider_Menace76
Summary: Peter takes Teresa to a baseball game.
Relationships: Teresa Parker/Peter Parker
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Parkercest goes to a Mets game.

Peter is excited for the Mets game today. He got two tickets and decided to invite his sister Teresa to go with him to the game. 

“Peter. Why did you make that sign?”

“Dear sister, you underestimate the power of Parker luck,” Peter said in an imitation of Anakin Skywalker.

Teresa punches his arm delicately. “You’re such a dork.”

“But I’m a lovable dork.” Peter laughs.

‘Yeah, that’s the problem.’ Teresa feels her heart clench and holds herself in check to keep from crying. ‘Why did I have to fall in love with my stupid, annoying, loud-mouthed...amazing, kind, handsome, and perfect brother?’ Teresa knows that Peter is better than any other man and all his exes are stupid for leaving him, but he’s her brother. They literally have the same parents. ‘Although the problem with not a wide enough gene pool would likely not be an issue considering he’s half spider.’

“Teresa, are you feeling okay?” Peter places a hand on her forehead drawing her out of her immoral thoughts. When Teresa sees Peter’s hazel eyes staring right at her with pure concern she blushes.

“No, I mean yes I’m fine. Just a little hot.” She lies.

“Okay.” Peter wasn’t fully convinced but hated to upset his precious baby sister, so he left it alone.

After a while of watching the Mets getting destroyed Teresa asks Peter “Why do you like the Mets so much, big bro?”

“Well, Uncle Ben loved taking me to baseball games to get me interested in sports so I wouldn’t be picked on as much. It never worked, but we botched loved going together. It was one of the last things we did together. Sixteen years ago today is when he died and I always come to a Mets game on this day to remember him.”

Teresa and Peter watch the game in somber silence until Parker luck strikes again.

The kiss cam lands on the two of them. 

Peter gets an ‘I told you so’ look’ on his face and pulls out a sign that said ‘She’s my sister’ with an arrow pointing at Teresa. 

Teresa decides to take her chance and pulled out a sign of her own which said ‘Step-sister.’ 

Peter is shocked to see his sister lie like that but his brain shuts down after what comes next. His baby sister who he loves and cares about is kissing him hard on the lips with obvious signs of love.

Peter wants to pull away but is too busy rebooting his consciousness to respond. Peter feels tears hitting his cheek.

When Teresa pulls away she is sobbing. 

“Teresa… Why… Why did you do that?”

“Peter I love you more than a sister should love her older brother. I want you to love me and treat me like your wife.” Teresa said with snot coming out her nose.

“Come on let’s go home.” Peter wipes her nose with a handkerchief and carries her back to the car. 

On the way home the only noise between them is the car moving and Teresa’s soft crying.

They head inside where Peter tucks his sister into her bed.

“Teresa do you really want to date me?”

“Yes, I do Pete.”

“Well, I guess we could try. I just can’t stand to see you sad.”

“Thank you, bro.” Teresa pulls Peter down to kiss her on the lips even more passionately than before. Peter reciprocates the kiss this time and eventually pulls away.

“Well Tere get some sleep, we will talk more about this tomorrow.”

Peter turns off the light and closes the door. Teresa can only smile brightly that she will finally have someone to love with her whole heart, body, and soul.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy and leave feedback in the comments.


End file.
